


Compartir un mismo sentimiento

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Ending Divergence, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto vuelve tarde a casa tras un cansado día de trabajo. La mayor alegría del día es encontrar a Sasuke en ella tras haber pasado largos días y largas noches el uno lejos del otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compartir un mismo sentimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría avisar a posibles lectoras/es sobre posibles spoilers. Apenas hablo de nada de lo que ocurre en el manga de Naruto pero sí hay algunos detalles que pueden haceros spoiler sobre algunas de las cosas que ocurren en los últimos capítulos del mismo. De modo que, si aún no habéis terminado de leer Naruto, os aconsejaría no leer este fanfic. ¡Lo siento!
> 
> Por otro lado, aunque a mí no me parezca especialmente relevante, sé que hay quienes necesitan saberlo sí o sí antes de leer. Así que para quienes quieran saberlo de antemano: es un NaruSasu.
> 
> Finalmente quiero pedir disculpas por anticipado. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy atascada con mis propias historias y necesitaba algo que me ayudase a cambiar de aires para reactivarme de nuevo así que decidí coger prestados a Naruto y Sasuke un rato. Lo que intento decir con ésto es que sé que mi redacción está muy atrofiada y por tanto es posible que no sea una buena lectura. Espero que podáis pasarlo por alto y que, si es que hay alguien que decide leer este fanfic, no os parezca muy terrible.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme y pasad un buen día!

Naruto abrió la puerta metálica procurando no hacer ruido. Aunque fue en vano pues ya hacía días que chirriaba levemente cada vez que la abría o cerraba. Frunció el ceño, un poco enfadado con la inanimada puerta, y con cierta tensión en el cuerpo trató de cerrarla con el menor ruido posible tras de sí mientras se hacía una nota mental que decía: “lubricar las bisagras en mi próximo día libre,” y con un suave suspiro de resignación añadió: “cuando sea que tenga uno...”.

 

Se agachó frente al pequeño armario de los zapatos a la izquierda de la puerta, en el minúsculo recibidor, y se cambió las sandalias del uniforme por unas pantuflas gastadas de color naranja. Hizo crujir sus hombros en un fracasado intento de aliviar la tensión de todo el día y las largas horas de trabajo tras su escritorio y lentamente se quitó la capa que simbolizaba aquello que tanto había anhelado obtener durante su infancia y adolescencia. La colgó en la única percha que había sobre el bajo armario de los zapatos y la miró distraído mientras trataba de alisarla con sus dedos, en un gesto cansado pero que incluso así no dejaba de ser afectuoso.

 

Naruto suspiró audiblemente esta vez.

 

Con lentitud caminó hacia la cocina que se encontraba nada más pasar el pequeño recibidor de la entrada a la derecha, justo antes de llegar a la estancia principal. Era un espacio pequeño pero más que suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades, además Naruto era especialista en ensuciar la cocina y limpiarla no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. De modo que una cocina pequeña era, en su caso, una bendición. El fregadero estaba lleno de boles de _râmen_ vacíos, apilados unos sobre los otros, y sobre el único fogón se encontraba el cazo de calentar agua. En la diminuta mesa que había en el rincón, llena de sobres de _râmen_ por abrir y de cajas de galletas, té y demás, Naruto descubrió una hermosa taza de té, vacía. Con una media sonrisa en los labios la cogió de sobre la superficie de la mesa y la sostuvo unos segundos en la palma de su mano izquierda, casi sin apretar los dedos a su alrededor, sintiendo el ligero calor que aún se mantenía en la cerámica y notando el peculiar olor del té verde que había quedado adherido en ella. Con delicadeza volvió a depositar la taza sucia dónde la había encontrado y abrió una de las puertas del armario marrón sobre el fregadero para coger un vaso que luego llenó de agua y se bebió.

 

Salió de la cocina y llegó a la habitación principal y única del pequeño piso. Durante su solitaria infancia, Naruto había vivido en un piso similar, y aunque podría haber escogido una bonita y gran casa en el momento en el que tuvo que buscar un nuevo hogar decidió que no necesitaba lujos para vivir. Naruto no era ese tipo de persona. Y, de todos modos, pasaba muy poco tiempo en él.

 

Su expresión se relajó al mirar hacia la cama.

 

—Ey, —saludó con el tono de voz muy bajo, casi en un susurro. Y por primera vez aquel día sonrió con sincera alegría.

 

Sasuke había estado tumbado claramente dando la espalda al lugar en el que estaba Naruto pero se había vuelto parcialmente para poder mirar en su dirección. Su mirada negra y penetrante se suavizó al clavarse en la de Naruto. La felicidad de ambos era demasiado grande para que pudieran oprimirla dentro.

 

—Bienvenido a casa, Naruto —contestó con su habitual voz serena y profunda.

 

Entonces Naruto rió, acercándose hacia la cama, aún pausado y silencioso pero con alegría transpirando por todos sus poros.

 

—Hm, ¿no soy yo quién debería decir eso?

 

Naruto se inclinó sobre Sasuke y besó sus labios con sutileza, fue apenas un roce. Al volver nuevamente su mirada a la de Sasuke encontró los ojos de éste mirándolo ahora con una intensidad que no pudo soportar. Naruto se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó de nuevo.

 

—Yo he llegado primero —insistió Sasuke haciéndole reír un poco.

 

—Voy a ir al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Ahora vuelvo.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente y volvió a adoptar su postura inicial. Naruto había creído que lo encontraría durmiendo pero al parecer Sasuke había encontrado un rollo que leer para mantenerse despierto hasta su vuelta. Durante los primeros años Naruto había pasado muy malos ratos y, en su ingenuo desconocimiento juvenil, había provocado muchas peleas entre ambos, echándole en cara a Sasuke su supuesta indiferencia, poca implicación y, a veces incluso, falta de amor hacia él. Ahora podía verlo todo con otros ojos y reírse interiormente de su yo pasado. Sasuke tenía tantas carencias como él mismo, tantos defectos como cualquier otro, y Sasuke era alguien difícil de entender que no se esforzaba especialmente en ponérselo fácil a los demás, y sin embargo era alguien que amaba más profundamente que nadie. El amor de Sasuke era tan puro, tan fiel y tan sólido que era capaz de colmar el corazón de Naruto. Y al mismo tiempo de provocarle una subyacente infelicidad que lo acompañaría toda la vida. A no ser que fuese capaz de hacer _algo_ , cambiar algo, hacer de Konoha un lugar mejor para Sasuke.

 

Sin darse cuenta, en su breve camino hacia el cuarto de baño, Naruto había recuperado el ceño fruncido que había lucido todo el día.

 

Cerró la puerta del lavabo y comenzó a desnudarse con calma. Cuando había descartado toda la ropa en el rincón en el que, descuidadamente, solía dejar la ropa para lavar apilada, se miró en el espejo sobre la pila. El espejo le mostró el rostro de un hombre cansado, hasta cierto punto decepcionado, pero que mantenía una vivacidad en la mirada que ningún otro adulto en la Villa conservaba.

 

—Eres el Hokage ahora, Naruto. Si alguien puede hacer de Konoha el lugar que siempre has querido que sea, ese eres tú —se dijo con convicción.

 

Cogió su cepillo de dientes del bote de plástico y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el de color azul de nuevo junto al suyo. Se cepilló bien los dientes y se metió en la ducha. Mientras dejaba que el agua caliente le cayera sobre el cuerpo trató de hacer algunos ligeros estiramientos para sacudirse la fatiga de encima.

 

No era ningún secreto que el trabajo de Hokage lo mantenía encerrado en su despacho muchas más horas de las que querría pero Naruto no era alguien capaz de abandonar el trabajo físico ni tampoco a sus amistades y conocidos. Todo el mundo quería a Naruto y Naruto se interesaba por todo el mundo. No importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado desde que aquel jovencito rubio salvase Konoha de un gran desastre y se convirtiese en el héroe de la villa: la gente continuaba parándole por la calle para hablar con él, para darle regalos, para preguntarle cosas o para pedirle consejo o favores. También tenía tiempo para mantenerse en forma y para visitar a sus antiguos maestros o para ir a cenar o estar pendiente de los problemas que pudiesen tener Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y todos los demás. E incluso para mantener contacto por escrito con los amigos que vivían lejos como Gaara. Naruto no podía renunciar a ninguna de todas las cosas y personas que amaba, aunque eso significase que apenas tenía tiempo para sí mismo.

 

Mientas se aclaraba el champú del pelo comenzó a sentir un poco más aliviados los músculos de los hombros y la zona de la nuca. No había nada como una ducha de agua muy caliente para los músculos tensos o cansados. Sin embargo no quería pasar más rato en el baño. Quería volver enseguida junto a Sasuke y aprovechar su compañía todos los segundos que pudiese. De modo que salió de la ducha y secó su cuerpo con una toalla rápidamente y sin demasiada precisión. Tras abrir la diminuta ventanita del cuarto de baño para que el vapor y la humedad no se concentraran allí salió cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí y caminó hacia la cama secando su cabello bruscamente con esa misma toalla.

 

El sonido de una risita entre dientes lo detuvo.

 

—Pareces un perro.

 

Naruto se rió. Había echado de menos hasta los insultos de Sasuke.

 

—Pues si no te gusta cómo lo hago hazlo tú —dijo fingiendo estar enfadado, pero una sonrisa mal reprimida le delató.

 

Sasuke había enrollado ya el rollo que había estado leyendo y lo había dejado sobre la mesita de noche, la única que tenían, junto a su almohada, y se había recostado cómodamente. Extendía su mano hacia Naruto con calma y esa cierta elegancia natural suya.

 

—Ven.

 

Naruto no había esperado ser mimado de verdad así que sus ojos azules se abrieron más de lo normal durante un segundo. Luego sonrió con la misma genuineidad con la que lo había hecho durante su infancia y se apresuró a llegar y sentarse en la cama, junto a Sasuke, con la cabeza ligeramente baja. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Sasuke murmurando divertido la palabra “perro” otra vez pero justo entonces comenzó a frotar la toalla en la zona del cabello sobre la oreja izquierda de Naruto y Naruto cerró los ojos, olvidando cualquier comentario que hubiese podido servirle para devolver el no-tan-insulto a Sasuke. Por fin sentía la sensación de su cómodo colchón bajo sus muslos, por fin sentía el chakra de Sasuke directamente en contacto con su cuerpo, por fin el olor de Sasuke invadía sus fosas nasales.

 

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó la voz de Sasuke. Naruto asintió con un sonido relajado—. Bien.

 

La mano de Sasuke comenzó a frotar la toalla sobre el pelo del otro lado, eficientemente pero con cierto grado de delicadeza. Si continuaba así, Naruto podría perfectamente dormirse sentado.

 

Pero no quería dormirse aún, quería estar en compañía de Sasuke y saborearla estando consciente.

 

—Oye, Sasuke...

 

—¿Hm?

 

Naruto guardó silencio un rato, concentrando su atención en la mano de Sasuke frotándole el pelo.

 

—Te he echado de menos —confesó en un susurro.

 

Sasuke tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

 

—Lo sé. Yo también te he echado de menos, Naruto.

 

Casi sin dejarle terminar de pronunciar su nombre, Naruto alzó la cabeza en un súbito movimiento enérgico y volvió a tomar la palabra, apresuradamente, y con su habitual alto tono de voz.

 

—¡Prometo que voy a conseguir de una vez por todas que no tengas que irte nunca más! ¡No voy a aceptar que te den más misiones peligrosas! —su mirada era intensa y sus ojos brillaban demasiado, probablemente por el exceso de agua que estaban generando—. No tienen derecho a continuar haciendo ésto después de tantos años —continuó, ahora con los dientes apretados.

 

Sasuke lo miraba sereno, su mano sujetando sobre la cabeza de Naruto la toalla que había estado a punto de resbalar. No se había inmutado en absoluto por el repentino estallido de Naruto. Tras un pequeño silencio su mano comenzó a secar el pelo de la nuca de Naruto.

 

—Ya hemos hablado de ésto muchas veces, Naruto —comenzó con cautela—. No me importa que me den este tipo de misiones.

 

—¡Pero! —interrumpió Naruto exaltado, con las lágrimas peligrosamente cerca de caer.

 

Sasuke decidió cortar sin piedad la repentina reacción explosiva que, si continuaba, con toda seguridad traería lágrimas y drama consigo.

 

—No tengo ningún interés en pasar todos mis días en Konoha. Solo estoy aquí por ti.

 

Su mirada negra clavada en la de Naruto hizo que éste tragase saliva ruidosamente. Entonces la mirada de Naruto recobró cierta compostura, ya no había ni lágrimas ni drama en ella. Aunque, muy a pesar de Sasuke, el azul intenso de aquellos irises se volvió un tono más oscuro y perdió una pizca de brillo. El golpe había funcionado.

 

—Sé que no eres feliz en Konoha, y me duele mucho el pecho cada vez que salimos juntos de casa y veo las miradas de la gente. La misma gente que me saluda cuando voy solo me mira con reproche cuando estoy contigo. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado la gente aún... ¡No entienden como eres, Sasuke!

 

—Naruto, déjalo ya. No puedes cambiar los corazones de tu pueblo por mí.

 

La mano de Sasuke dejó caer la toalla húmeda al suelo, junto a la cama, y su mano sostuvo la mejilla de Naruto.

 

Sasuke sabía lo importante que era la aprobación y el cariño de la gente para Naruto. Se pasó toda su infancia luchando por conseguirlo pero su felicidad se veía truncada porque aunque recibía aquello que tanto había deseado no era capaz de lograr que su persona más importante y amada lo recibiese también. Por eso Sasuke prefería guardar silencio. Incluso sabiendo que Naruto sabía bien que a Sasuke la aprobación y el cariño de los demás le importaban poco o nada.

 

—Lo único que quiero es que me des el placer de saber que me quieres más a mí.

 

Naruto hizo una media sonrisa, aún un poco exaltado. Cuando se trataba de Sasuke le era muy difícil controlar sus emociones, todo surgía intenso y con fuerza como la lava de un volcán al entrar en erupción. Lentamente asintió y se acomodó sobre Sasuke, aguantando el peso de su propio cuerpo sobre sus antebrazos después de cubrir los cuerpos de ambos con las sábanas y mantas.

 

—Tú eres lo que más quiero del mundo, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke le obsequió con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Lo sé.

 

Naruto acercó su rostro al de Sasuke y lo besó. Lo besó despacio, saboreando los labios de Sasuke mientras Sasuke saboreaba los suyos. Poco a poco su lengua fue abriendo el camino a la boca de Sasuke quién se estaba haciendo de rogar un poco simplemente por el pequeño placer de obligar a Naruto a esforzarse más. Finalmente cedió y la lengua de Naruto comenzó a bailar con la suya. Tras saborear la boca de Sasuke se trasladaron a la de Naruto un rato hasta que Naruto comenzó a retirarse lánguidamente.

 

—Aunque no te guste Konoha... —susurró sobre los labios de Sasuke, con un lejano toque de dolor en la voz— ...estoy en proceso de conseguir aprobar una ley que prohíba utilizarte a ti u otros en tu situación para las misiones más peligrosas... y entonces cuando venga a casa por las noches... te encontraré siempre aquí. Ya no tendré que sufrir por ti cuando no estés.

 

—Qué egoísta eres, Naruto —musitó de vuelta Sasuke sin malicia.

 

Ambos sabían que Sasuke no iba a morir. No importaba que no fuera ya un joven shinobi en sus veintes, en el apogeo de su capacidad física. Tampoco importaba que contase con la fuerza de únicamente un brazo de los dos que había tenido originalmente. Sasuke continuaba siendo uno de los dos mejores shinobi de Konoha y probablemente de todo el mundo. Pero ambos sabían también que Naruto se pasaba todos los días en los que Sasuke no estaba agonizando emocionalmente. Que no fuese a morir en una misión no significaba que no fuese a sufrir de un modo u otro, ni que no fuese obligado a cometer actos atroces en contra de los principios del propio Sasuke y en nombre de una villa por la que Sasuke no sentía nada más que rencor y desapego. Y todo ello lo hacía solamente por Naruto. Porque someterse a la voluntad y al castigo de Konoha era el único modo que tenía de estar junto a él. Y Naruto lo sabía perfectamente y lo destrozaba por dentro. Porque a pesar de saberlo y de ser la figura principal de la villa no había tenido el poder para poder evitarlo hasta hacía bien poco, e incluso ahora tardaría un tiempo en poder formalizar todos los trámites y en poder mantener a Sasuke a su lado para siempre. Y el sólo pensar en ese futuro, que debería llenarlo de felicidad, tampoco hacía más que corroerle porque sabía que mantener a Sasuke en Konoha también sería una fuente de infelicidad para él.

 

—Conseguiré más tiempo libre para estar contigo, Sasuke. Lo prometo —aseguró muy serio—. Y encontraremos cosas que quieras hacer fuera de casa. Tal vez... puedas... ya sabes, arreglar la casa de tu familia y...

 

La mirada severa de Sasuke cortó la continuación.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró Naruto despacio, con súplica reflejada en los ojos.

 

La masacre del clan Uchiha era un tema tabú entre ellos. La herida de Sasuke no había logrado sanar nunca y Sasuke, masoquista y retorcidamente, se esforzaba por mantenerla abierta. Naruto sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke quisiera pisar el hogar de su infancia de nuevo. En secreto, había estado investigando y buscando cosas, trabajando en el caso en los pocos ratos libres que tenía en su oficina, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiese ayudar a Sasuke, a la difunta familia Uchiha y a Konoha a reparar el daño hecho. Pero no era tan fácil como había pensado durante sus primeros años como Hokage, durante los cuáles había sido todo energía positiva e ímpetu. Pero la crudeza y lentitud con la que se avanzaba en la realidad hacía ya muy lejano el recuerdo de aquellos primeros años.

 

La mano de Sasuke acarició su mejilla y su dedo pulgar siguió la línea de su nariz hasta llegar a su ceja rubia. Siguió la línea de ésta también hasta detener su pulgar en la sien y enterrar el resto de sus dedos en el cabello igualmente rubio de Naruto.

 

—Naruto, —la mano de Sasuke se deslizó por la cabeza y el cuello de Naruto hasta llegar a su hombro y comenzó a masajear con fuerza y habilidad.

 

Despacio, Naruto dejó caer su frente sobre la de Sasuke y cerró los ojos.

 

—Ha sido un día duro, ¿eh? —continuó la voz serena y profunda de Sasuke—. Deberías pedirle una cita a Sakura para que te dé un masaje. Ella sabrá qué puntos necesita trabajar mejor para soltarte esas contracturas.

 

Naruto aceptó el consejo de Sasuke con un suave gruñido.

 

La frente de Sasuke era de piel suave, igual al resto de la de su cara y cuello. No importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado: la piel de Sasuke era igual de perfecta ahora que en el momento de su juventud en el que su cuerpo había alcanzado el pico más alto de la belleza que poseía. Las arrugas o la deshidratación parecían no saber que existía alguien llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Los únicos signos que mostraban el paso de los años en el rostro de Sasuke eran una muy ligera pérdida de la firmeza de su piel y las marcas de cansancio alrededor de sus ojos que comenzaban a convertirse en marcas crónicas. Y aún así la perfección de la frente de Sasuke provocaba que se hiciera un pequeño nudo en el estómago de Naruto: era la prueba física de que aunque Sasuke había aceptado su _hitai ate_ con el símbolo de Konoha cuando Naruto se lo devolvió... nunca jamás había vuelto a ponérselo.

 

Naruto separó su frente de la de Sasuke y estiró un poco el cuello para depositar un casto beso en ella.

 

Los ojos de Sasuke observaban a Naruto con atención mientras su mano continuaba masajeando los hombros y la nuca de Naruto. Éste apoyaba ahora el peso de todo su costado derecho sobre el codo porque necesitaba su mano para poder retirar con suavidad el largo cabello negro que cubría el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke. Sus labios besaron el párpado, luego el marcado hueso de la mejilla y finalmente la sien. La mano de Sasuke había detenido su trabajo.

 

Naruto apoyó la barbilla sobre su propia mano y contempló aquellos irises negros que a su vez lo contemplaban a él. Era fascinante cuantas cosas podía entender al mirar los ojos de Sasuke.

 

—Sasuke...

 

—¿Hm?

 

—Te quiero.

 

—Hm.

 

Naruto rió pero su mirada no perdió ni una pizca de intensidad. La de Sasuke tampoco.

 

—¿Quieres... hablar de ello? —preguntó con un ápice de inseguridad en la voz.

 

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado llena de falsa suficiencia.

 

—Tienes el informe en tu gran mesa de Hokage, Naruto. Estoy seguro de que es un largo y tedioso informe —“y de que ya lo has leído entero” añadió en su mente, resignado.

 

Al volver de una misión, sobretodo si era una de la magnitud de las misiones suicidas a las que se solía mandar a Sasuke y al equipo que se le asignara como acompañante, lo primero que hacía el líder el escuadrón al llegar a Konoha era apresurarse a entregar un informe con todo lujo de detalles al Hokage. Naruto siempre los leía de cabo a rabo. En primer lugar ese era su trabajo y además muchas veces se precisaba de una actuación o decisión rápida si aquello que había ocurrido durante la misión podía traer consecuencias negativas para la villa. En segundo lugar Naruto sabía que Sasuke no quería compartir sus experiencias fuera de Konoha con él, mucho menos si eran dolorosas, de modo que ese era el único modo que tenía Naruto de saber por qué penurias había pasado Sasuke mientras se encontraba lejos.

 

Estaba claro que Sasuke tampoco quería hablar esta vez. No importaba: Naruto sabía y Sasuke sabía que así era.

 

—Debes estar muy cansado, Sasuke —“me sorprende que no lleves horas inconsciente” pensó Naruto sintiendo una innecesaria y arrogante necesidad de proteger a Sasuke. Jamás lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos en presencia del propio Sasuke pero Naruto sentía un torcido placer en la debilidad de Sasuke. O en aquello que él percibía como un signo de debilidad.

 

Las manos y antebrazos de Naruto se deslizaron por las agradables sábanas hasta quedar enterradas bajo la espalda y hombros de Sasuke. Sus labios acariciando los de Sasuke con reverencia y un toque de cierta insistencia dominante. Sasuke le devolvió el beso con satisfacción evidente y reflejando la insistencia de Naruto. Su brazo rodeando el cuello de Naruto, su mano clavada en la carne del fibrado brazo derecho del otro.

 

El beso comenzaba a ser húmedo y musical.

 

—No me subestimes —jadeó Sasuke en cuanto pudo—, no estoy _tan_ cansado.

 

Naruto hizo un sonido burlón y sonrió con la boca cerrada, dejando que la diversión se reflejase en sus ojos. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco un instante, respondiendo así al cambio de humor de Naruto.

 

—¿Aprenderás algún día a pensar con la cabeza? —se quejó Sasuke, y dando un pequeño golpecito con el dedo indice en la cabeza de Naruto, añadió— La de aquí arriba, quiero decir...

 

—Oh, ¡vamos, Sasuke! ¡Ya sabes que soy superdotado! —contestó Naruto fingiendo que la conversación que estaban teniendo era algo muy serio— ¡Por algo sé pensar con las dos a la vez!

 

—No me digas, —le siguió el juego Sasuke, hablando despacio y con tono meditativo mientras su mano se deslizaba con firmeza pero suavidad por el costado de Naruto.

 

Naruto dejó caer la frente sobre la de Sasuke de nuevo y espiró aire cálido.

 

—A mí me parece que te funciona más ésta de aquí —le susurró Sasuke en los labios mientras su mano le acariciaba el pene.

 

—Joder, Sasuke... —se quejó tembloroso Naruto— Tú no sabes lo que te he echado de menos estas noches.

 

Los labios de Sasuke besaron los de Naruto, despacio y sensualmente, al mismo ritmo con el que su mano lo masturbaba.

 

—Y yo a ti —dijo tan bajito que Naruto a duras penas logró captar las palabras.

 

Naruto comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke, con besos lentos pero apasionados. La respiración pesada de Naruto atacaba uno de los puntos sensibles de Sasuke provocando que su sistema nervioso mandase ligeros temblores a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Pronto su mano perdió coordinación. Naruto sonrió pegado a su cuello.

 

—Oye, Sasuke, —exhaló mientras deslizaba lentamente la mano izquierda entre los cuerpos de ambos para alcanzar la de Sasuke— deja que yo haga todo el trabajo hoy, ¿vale?

 

Sasuke no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran solos cuando la mano de Naruto alcanzó la suya y la detuvo. Hizo un pequeño gruñido descontento.

 

—Tú también estás cansado.

 

Sasuke no pudo verlo pero supo exactamente el momento en el que una sonrisa apacible y anhelante se dibujó en la cara de Naruto.

 

Naruto volvía a sostener el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo derecho, permitiéndole así estar cerca de Sasuke pero con la distancia suficiente para contemplar su rostro tranquilo y con una extraña expresión confiada que a Naruto le gustaría describir con la palabra “sumisa”, pero eso no sería del todo cierto. Su mano agarró la de Sasuke y entrelazó los dedos de uno con los del otro, acariciando con su pulgar el reverso de la mano de Sasuke.

 

—No te preocupes por mí —exigió animado—. ¡Me siento mucho mejor después de tu masaje!

 

Sasuke sonrió burlonamente y entreabrió los ojos, ahora con una chispa de picardía en ellos.

 

—¿De cuál de los dos estás hablando, concretamente? ¿Hm?

 

Una amplia sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes blancos se apoderó del rostro de Naruto.

 

—¡Oh, Sasuke!

 

Ambos rieron hasta que el vibrante sonido de la risa de Sasuke se apagó lentamente y sus párpados cayeron de nuevo. Naruto se inclinó sobre sus labios y los besó quedamente.

 

—Déjame a mí, en serio —insistió—. Además de tus ma-sa- _jes_ —bromeó—, ha habido otra cosa que me ha llenado de energía. ¿No ves lo animado que estoy ahora? —preguntó excitado.

 

Sasuke abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, observando a Naruto en silencio pero con más amor en la mirada del que jamás expresaría con palabras.

 

—Estar pegado a ti me da mucha energía, Sasuke. Te toco y siento que revivo.

 

Una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de Sasuke.

 

—Espero que Kurama no me odie mucho si oye eso —murmuró.

 

Naruto lo desmintió con un gesto brusco y desenfadado con la mano y una mueca que mostraba lo _mucho_ que le importaba la opinión de Kurama sobre Sasuke. Es decir: cero. Nada.

 

Tentativamente las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por los costados de Sasuke hasta alcanzar el borde de la holgada camiseta negra de manga larga que llevaba puesta y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia arriba. Con ayuda de Sasuke consiguió quitársela y la dejó caer al suelo, junto a su toalla abandonada.

 

Sasuke se había dejado hacer pero de nuevo parecía pensativo y serio.

 

—No deberías depender tanto de mí... Mucho menos psicológicamente, Naruto. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos —Sasuke suspiró—. Espero que te des cuenta de que no es más que tu cerebro de atontado lo que provoca que revivas milagrosamente cuando me tocas porque te aseguro que no te he hecho absolutamente nada para--

 

—Sasuke —interrumpió Naruto con la mirada aún de buen humor pero un tono de voz contundente—. Deja de preocuparte tanto, estoy bien. En serio. Pero sí es cierto que me siento mucho mejor físicamente y evidentemente emocionalmente también cuando estoy pegado a ti. No pretendas que eso cambie y jamás te atrevas a intentar echarme de tu lado porque eso _no_ va a ocurrir.

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un largo minuto, sin decir nada. Finalmente Sasuke rompió el encantamiento agarrando con fuerza el hombro de Naruto con su mano y utilizándolo como ancla para incorporar ligeramente su cuerpo hasta que pudo besar a Naruto.

 

—Lo sé —susurró—. Jamás te apartaría. No voy a perderte, Naruto. A ti no.

 

Naruto aprovechó el momento para rodear la espalda de Sasuke con su brazo izquierdo, sosteniéndole con fuerza contra su cuerpo y lentamente presionó hacia abajo hasta que ambos se encontraron tumbados sobre el colchón. Naruto a caballo entre el cuerpo de Sasuke y el colchón, Sasuke tumbado sobre su propia espalda, con la mano de Naruto atrapada debajo. La mano derecha de Naruto acarició gentilmente la comisura de los labios de Sasuke y luego la línea de su mandíbula hasta encontrar su cuello y acariciarlo despacio, dibujando círculos con el dedo pulgar.

 

Mientras observaba su propia mano sobre el cuello de Sasuke Naruto recordó con nostalgia y algo de diversión también las primeras veces en las que habían tenido sexo. Al principio a Naruto le costó mucho aceptar la idea de que se sentía físicamente atraído por otro chico. Pero no se trataba de cualquier chico sino de Sasuke. Sasuke, al que todas —y tal vez muchos de ellos también?— habían deseado con tanto ardor. Poco a poco se fue reconciliando con sus propios deseos y comenzó a tratar de imaginar cómo podría aplicarse todo lo que había aprendido con su querido maestro Jiraiya si iba a hacerlo con Sasuke. Cuando finalmente se decidió y, muy patosamente, abordó a Sasuke con el tema resultó que Sasuke era tan o más inexperto que él. Peor aún: a Sasuke ni se le había pasado por la cabeza pensar en el sexo. Aquel Sasuke al que todas deseaban, a esa edad en la que todos tienen las hormonas revueltas y la urgencia a flor de piel, no sentía ningún deseo. Así pues, tras hacerse a la idea de algo tan vergonzoso como desear a Sasuke sexualmente, de investigar horrorizado como funcionaba cuando un chico lo hacía con otro chico y de confesar lo que quería, resultó que Naruto estaba solo en ello. Tras varias peleas y un largo período de tiempo en el que Naruto trató de demostrarle a Sasuke los provechos y satisfacciones del sexo —que él aún no conocía de primera mano—, llegó el día en el que Sasuke dijo “sí”. Y fue un desastre. Y un caos. Y desencadenó en una gran pelea. Afortunadamente, había llovido mucho desde entonces.

 

La mano derecha de Naruto se deslizó por la piel de Sasuke hasta el hueso de su clavícula que acarició con reverencia. Sasuke suspiró tan suavemente que otra persona que no fuese Naruto no se habría percatado.

 

—Voy a hacerte el amor —aseguró Naruto con una pasión sosegada en la mirada mientras observaba su mano acariciar el espacio entre la clavícula y el pezón de Sasuke.

 

Casi imperceptiblemente Sasuke tragó la saliva que se había ido acumulando en la parte trasera de su boca. Sus ojos clavados en la expresión de Naruto. Despacio dobló sus rodillas y muy lentamente se abrió de piernas para Naruto. Éste, con tranquilidad, acercó su boca al pecho de Sasuke y besó su pezón primero con los labios, luego con la lengua y la boca. La mano de Sasuke acarició el hombro de Naruto y subió por su cuello hasta la cabeza en dónde atrapó algunos mechones de cabello rubio.

 

—Naruto, —murmulló.

 

Naruto besó el pezón de Sasuke de nuevo, con más intensidad, succionando gentilmente. Su mano derecha acariciando el estómago y la parte baja del vientre de Sasuke, encaminándose lentamente hacia la zona entre las piernas de Sasuke que tan amablemente le había sido ofrecida. Cuando la mano de Naruto se coló dentro de los pantalones caídos de Sasuke, agarró su pene y lo bombeó unas pocas veces con firmeza hasta ponerlo duro, la mano de Sasuke se escurrió inerte por la espalda desnuda de Naruto hasta caer sobre las sábanas.

 

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a fijarse en el rostro de Sasuke. Los ojos negros medio cerrados, con las pupilas dilatadas y los irises turbios le arrancaron una sonrisa afable.

 

—Nunca me canso de decirte lo hermoso que eres...

 

Naruto se divirtió observando el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Sasuke para ser capaz de reactivar su cerebro y contestar.

 

—Y yo nunca me canso de decirte que te calles.

 

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido, y besó la boca de Sasuke con insistencia y pasión, regocijándose en la incapacidad de Sasuke de pelear por el dominio del beso.

 

El brazo izquierdo de Naruto escapó de la prisión que había sido la espalda de Sasuke hasta entonces, permitiendo que, ahora en libertad, pudiese incorporarse para buscar en el cajón de la mesita de noche el tarro con ungüento lubricante. Cayeron al suelo un par o tres de cosas antes de que se hiciera con él y se lo enseñase a Sasuke con expresión triunfante. Los ojos de Sasuke habían adquirido cierto aire de reproche, con toda seguridad debido al pequeño desastre de objetos caídos al suelo que había provocado Naruto, pero su mirada pronto perdió esa cualidad y recuperó el cansancio, cariño, deseo y entrega que había habido antes en ella. Pronto el tarro fue abandonado en la cama y Naruto apartó sábanas, mantas y unos molestos pantalones negros hasta encontrarse cómodo e instalado en su nuevo espacio entre las piernas dobladas y abiertas de Sasuke. Sus manos pronto comenzaron a acariciar piernas y rodillas, relajando a Sasuke de nuevo tras todo el revuelto desorden que había provocado en unos pocos minutos.

 

Alguna vez, en secreto, Naruto se preguntaba cómo debía haber sido el padre de Sasuke. Se preguntaba si poco a poco Sasuke se iba pareciendo más y más a él porque a medida que habían ido pasando los años a Sasuke cada vez se le daba peor lidiar con el desorden y el ruido de Naruto. Y también se pasaba el día tomando té como los abuelos. ¿Aunque en realidad quizás se iba pareciendo más y más a su madre? Naruto también se preguntaba sobre ella. Porque a pesar de todo Sasuke cada vez era más paciente y evitaba más y más las peleas tontas que habían tenido con Naruto años atrás.

 

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron suavemente por la parte superior, y al acercarse a sus caderas interior, de los muslos de Sasuke provocando que sus piernas cayeran completamente abiertas mientras trataba de suprimir un vergonzoso gemido, torciendo el cuello hacia un lado, enterrando su mejilla en la blanda almohada. Los dedos de Naruto tocaron las junturas de las piernas al tronco tan sutilmente que una sensación cosquilleante estremeció a Sasuke obligándole a arquear levemente la parte inferior de la espalda. Los brazos de Sasuke yacían inertes sobre el colchón y los esfuerzos que hacía por evitar que se le cerraran los ojos eran tan evidentes que Naruto decidió apiadarse de él y pasar a la acción cuanto antes: al fin y al cabo hoy podía asegurar con certeza que podría disfrutar de la compañía y el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke la noche siguiente también.

 

La mano izquierda de Naruto agarró el pene de Sasuke y su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar con insistencia pero sin apretar lo suficiente como para hacer daño el pequeño agujerito en el glande generando más y esparciendo el fluido preseminal que ya había comenzado a salir para humedecer y lubricar primero el glande y luego el resto del pene. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con su obra comenzó a masturbar a Sasuke con más fuerza, aumentando el ritmo y asegurándose de acariciar desde el glande, desnudándolo de la fina capa de piel exterior, hasta la base. La mano de Sasuke se aferraba ahora al extremo de la almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello y de su garganta escapaban gemidos bajos en tono pero eróticos como sólo Sasuke sabía hacerlos. Poco a poco Naruto bajó el ritmo y fue aligerando la fuerza de sus dedos hasta pasar a un ritmo mucho más relajado. Finalmente se inclinó sobre el pubis de Sasuke y besó castamente el fino y ciertamente-nada-espeso vello mientras su mano soltaba definitivamente el pene de Sasuke y le acariciaba con delicadeza los testículos.

 

—Sasuke... —dijo Naruto con emoción contenida mirando la mitad descubierta del rostro de Sasuke.

 

Un pequeño gemido exhalado a modo de suspiro fue la única respuesta que recibió.

 

Naruto se puso a cuatro gatas sobre el torso de Sasuke para poder estar a la altura de su cara y besarle la esquina izquierda de la boca.

 

—¿Mírame..? —pidió en voz bajita.

 

Sasuke giró la cabeza y su mano dejó de apretar la almohada. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos resplandecían vidriosos. Tragó saliva y abrazó a Naruto. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado pero con coordinación aprendida tras largos años besándose entre ellos. Al separarse Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado por la imagen de los carnosos labios de Naruto enrojecidos y lascivamente húmedos.

 

Naruto alcanzó el abandonado tarro con ungüento lubricante y se lo mostró a Sasuke a modo de pregunta. Éste respondió asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza. Naruto sonrió complacido, tal y como lo habría hecho de niño al ser elogiado, y plantó un húmedo beso sobre la frente de Sasuke.

 

En su descenso hasta su acomodado lugar entre las piernas de Sasuke, Naruto dejó un sendero de suaves besos sobre la pálida piel. Abriendo el tarro con cierta ansia evidente en sus gestos Naruto sonrió una última vez mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke. Hundió dos de sus dedos en la viscosa pasta y la examinó brevemente. Su mano derecha sujetó la pierna izquierda de Sasuke por la parte trasera del muslo, elevándola muy ligeramente, buscando un mejor ángulo para poder acariciar el ano y, en general, la zona entre las nalgas de Sasuke. Pero, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, detuvo su mano izquierda con los dos dedos untados en ungüento justo antes de llegar a tocarle y los retiró, apoyando derrotado su mano en el muslo de su propia pierna. Un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

 

—¿Qué es lo que estás mirando tanto, Naruto? —inquirió la voz severa de Sasuke.

 

Por un momento Naruto desvió la mirada, sintiéndose atrapado y, en parte, culpable tras la acusación de Sasuke. Se aclaró la garganta.

 

—Lo siento —farfulló bajito—. Es que... estoy... cachondo... y cabreado.

 

Sasuke miró hacia abajo y prestó atención a la erección de un rojo subido de Naruto. Suspiró en alto y miró al techo, resignado.

 

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cansado pero sin dejar que su tono pudiese molestar a Naruto o hacerle sentir despreciado—. Lo de cabreado, quiero decir. La otra parte ya...

 

Aquello consiguió hacer reír un poco a Naruto quien inspiró aire y pareció sentirse extrañamente satisfecho entonces.

 

—Es que —comenzó con naturalidad—. Sasuke, ¿sabes que el agujero de tu culo es de color rosa? O sea, no es rosa-rosa, es como... ¿un rosa oscuro?

 

Sasuke dejó caer su mano con fuerza sobre sus ojos.

 

—Naruto, ¿de qué cojones estás hablando?

 

—Pues eso. Que el agujero de--

 

—Sí —interrumpió—, esa parte la he oído.

 

—Pues eso. Que es rosa —se reafirmó Naruto—. Pero cuando follamos... bueno, cuando te follo, entonces se pone de ese color rojo que se parece al rojo de... hmm... ¿sabes cuando las cerezas están muuuy maduras? Tienen un color muy oscuro, ¿sabes?

 

—Naruto —Sasuke no parecía capaz de contagiarse de la repentina vivacidad de Naruto, todo lo contrario: cada vez parecía más molesto—. No me interesa.

 

Naruto miró seriamente la mano que cubría los ojos de Sasuke un instante.

 

—Escúchame, Sasuke. Lo que pasa es que hoy lo tienes de color rosa y eso me pone un montón, ¿vale? Porque quiere decir que hace un montón que no te la meto ¡y además me hace acordarme de la primera vez! Eras tan mono la primera vez, Sasuke... ojalá pudiera repetir algún día con el Sasuke virgen... pero ese sólo lo pude tener una vez y--

 

La risa histérica de Sasuke lo interrumpió.

 

—Sasuke, ¿estás... bien? —preguntó entre cauto y preocupado ante el arranque de risa de Sasuke.

 

Cuando sus hombros dejaron de temblar con los espasmos de la risa y consiguió controlar su voz de nuevo, Sasuke descubrió sus ojos y los clavó en los de Naruto.

 

—A veces no puedo creerme lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser —sonrió—. A ver, Naruto, ¿puedes decirme de una vez por qué estás cabreado? Y si ya no lo estás te puedes callar y... ¿continuar? —sugirió.

 

Por un segundo Naruto pareció considerar muy seriamente el continuar pero...

 

—Es que me cabrea porque, por mucho que me ponga cuando tienes el agujero del culo rosa... si no está de color rojo es porque hace un montón de tiempo que no te la meto. Y si hace un montón de tiempo que no te la meto es porque no he _podido_ hacerlo, no porque no _quisiera_. Joder, me he hecho pajas todas las noches pensando en ti —confesó medio avergonzado.

 

Los ojos negros de Sasuke lo observaban con atención.

 

—Pareces un crío —aseguró—. ¿Tanto te he malcriado estos años? Se supone que el Hokage debería ser alguien con madurez, Naruto.

 

Antes de que la réplica de Naruto llegase Sasuke se había medio incorporado y su mano apretó las mejillas de Naruto provocando la inevitable cara de pollito cuando sus mejillas presionaron junta y hacia fuera la carne de sus labios. La mano de Sasuke soltó su cara tras unos segundos y una mirada severa pero que no era juzgamental y se colgó del cuello de Naruto. El brazo derecho de Naruto sostuvo rápidamente la zona media de la espalda de Sasuke y ambos compartieron un beso tierno. Entonces la mano de Sasuke agarró la de Naruto y guió sus dedos hacia su ano.

 

—Yo no me he masturbado ni una sola vez así que date prisa y compénsamelo, idiota —exigió con tono impaciente y autoritario.

 

—“Perro” me gustaba más —murmuró para sí Naruto, enfurruñado. Pero cumplió. Sus labios besaron los párpados de Sasuke mientras la yema de su dedo medio acariciaba la entrada rugosa al cuerpo de Sasuke.

 

La mano de Sasuke tuvo un pequeño espasmo y sus pestañas se movieron suavemente bajo los labios de Naruto.

 

—Sasuke... —susurró embelesado.

 

Justo al oír el sonido de su nombre en voz de Naruto el ano de Sasuke se abrió minúsculamente para cerrarse inmediatamente después. Naruto comenzó entonces a acariciarlo con más insistencia hasta que la yema de su dedo quedó atrapada dentro. En ese momento presionó sin miramientos enterrando la mitad del dedo medio dentro de Sasuke y comenzó a moverlo tanteando la carne que lo apresaba. Por alguna razón se sintió con confianza y empujó el dedo hasta el fondo arrebatándole a Sasuke un gemido tembloroso. Y comenzó a follar el culo de Sasuke con su dedo.

 

La frente de Sasuke cayó sobre su hombro y los disimulados gemidos que trataba de reprimir sin fortuna comenzaron a calentar el hombro tenso de Naruto.

 

—Más... —pidió Sasuke con un hilo de voz.

 

El dedo medio de Naruto se deslizó hacia abajo y sin llegar a salir trató de abrir la entrada para el dedo índice. Una vez ambos estuvieron dentro de Sasuke hasta la juntura del primer hueso comenzaron a tirar en direcciones opuestas, forzando, no sin cuidado y atención a la reacción de Sasuke, el músculo del ano de Sasuke a ensancharse.

 

—Sasuke, te ayudo a tumbarte, ¿de acuerdo? —ofreció Naruto— Estarás más cómodo.

 

Acompañó al cuerpo de Sasuke hasta su posición anterior en la cama, sin sacar nunca los dedos de su cálido interior, y besó brevemente los párpados y labios de Sasuke antes de volver a sentarse entre sus piernas.

 

Los dedos de Naruto se enterraban profundamente una y otra vez, persuadiendo a los músculos y la carne en el recto de Sasuke en su falso camino hacia el exterior para que se relajaran y cedieran, ensanchando la zona más y más. Con la mano derecha buscó el tarro de ungüento lubricante perdido en la cama y lo abrió, untando un tercer dedo de la mano izquierda y agarrando una pequeña porción de ungüento con los dos dedos que habían estado trabajando en el recto de Sasuke. Con ellos embadurnó bien el agujero y volvió a meterlos hasta el fondo. Sasuke no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de su boca en ese momento, un sonido que fue directo a la polla de Naruto provocando que un chorrito de fluido preseminal se deslizara a lo largo de toda ella hasta perderse en la mata de vello rubio. Los dedos de Naruto ensancharon la entrada y ese tercer dedo empujó hacia dentro con ellos. Sasuke arqueó la espalda mientras se mordía, sin mucha fuerza, el labio inferior.

 

—Naruto... ¡Naruto! —suplicó Sasuke extasiado.

 

Naruto comenzó a follar a Sasuke con la mano, a buen ritmo y siempre empujando hasta el fondo. Ver a Sasuke lleno lo excitaba como pocas cosas lo hacían.

 

—Sasuke... Sasuke... Joder, Sasuke —gemía Naruto impaciente y casi conmocionado—, ¡mírate! Está todo rojo ahora... Joder, Sasuke, joder.

 

Abruptamente y casi con brusquedad Naruto sacó los tres dedos de golpe del ano de Sasuke. Su pene, de un peligroso rojo negruzco, no dejaba de chorrear. Agarró ambas piernas de Sasuke y las empujó hacia Sasuke unos centímetros, exponiéndolo completamente para él. Adoptó una postura más cómoda, más cerca de Sasuke, y alineó su miembro con la entrada de Sasuke. Entonces empujó furioso, enterrándose dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke de un solo golpe.

 

Sasuke gritó. Los dedos de sus pies enroscados y tensos.

 

Naruto gruñó con la mandíbula apretada, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el esternon de Sasuke.

 

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió un ápice, aún tratando de asimilar la fuerte sensación. Lentamente Naruto soltó los muslos de Sasuke, acariciándolos con gentileza a modo de disculpa, y comenzó a buscar una postura que le fuese más cómoda. Sasuke abrazó a Naruto. Su mano derecha firme sobre su espalda, acariciando lentamente los músculos, tratando de ofrecer consuelo. Su brazo izquierdo, que se había aferrado a Naruto por instinto, quedó atrapado bajo el sobaco de éste pues no tenía ningún antebrazo ni mano con que aferrarse a Naruto.

 

—Voy a... —la voz de Naruto temblaba—. Voy a moverme ahora —susurró.

 

Sasuke continuó acariciando su espalda y besó afectuoso el revoltijo de cabello rubio de la cabeza de Naruto.

 

—Adelante, Naruto —alentó con voz suave.

 

Las caderas de Naruto comenzaron a empujar despacio, enterrando su pene profundamente dentro de Sasuke, retirándose de mala gana, solamente hasta medio camino, y volviendo a enterrarlo hasta el límite nuevamente. Poco a poco Naruto encontró un ritmo que encajaba con sus emociones y estado de ánimo. Las piernas de Sasuke, dobladas y suspendidas en el aire, se movían al ritmo de las caderas de Naruto por la fuerza del impulso de éste.

 

Sasuke se había resignado o había olvidado ya reprimir su voz y tratar tontamente de ocultar su placer, de modo que gemía abiertamente haciendo mella con ello en la respiración de Naruto. Naruto respiraba entrecortadamente, gimiendo y exhalando aire y saliva sobre la lisa piel del esternon de Sasuke. Su mejilla pegada a la piel del pecho de Sasuke. La mano de Sasuke agarró los mechones rubios de la nuca de Naruto.

 

—¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! Ah, ah.. ¡ah! —gemía sintiéndose desinhibido, con una sensación de irrealidad apoderándose de su raciocinio, clavando los talones en la parte trasera de los muslos y nalgas de Naruto. Sentir a Naruto conectado físicamente a él, de un modo tan íntimo, era siempre sobrecogedor. Sasuke lo anhelaba tanto como lo temía: recibir a Naruto, sentir su chakra y su pene duro abrirse camino hacia lo más íntimo y privado de su cuerpo no era solamente un asalto físico sino también emocional. Uno que estaba dispuesto, _deseoso_ , de recibir _y_ ofrecer pero que al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir vulnerable, desnudo ante el poder de la fuerza interior de Naruto.

 

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó por la espalda de Naruto y se aferró a la carne con fuerza.

 

—Sa-sasu... ke —balbuceó Naruto falto de aire—, te- ¿te gusta...? —para enfatizar la pregunta arremetió con fuerza dentro de Sasuke, acompañando la acción con un gruñido.

 

Las piernas de Sasuke temblaron, su espalda se arqueó elevándose un par de centímetros de la cama y un largo gemido escapó por entre sus labios.

 

—No... no necesitas... _hnn Naruto--_ —trató de contestar en voz baja— ...preguntar eso.

 

Naruto trató de incorporarse un poco, elevando la parte superior del cuerpo, abandonando el calor del pecho de Sasuke para poder verle la expresión en la cara.

 

—Me gusta —admitió Sasuke en un susurro erótico—, siempre me gusta.

 

El azul de los ojos de Naruto resplandecía acuoso e intenso, sus irises parecían inmensos como el cielo. Su labio inferior tembloroso y húmedo.

 

El ritmo de las caderas de Naruto cambió. Daba empujones cortos, retirando la más mínima parte de la longitud de su pene, no queriendo separarse ni un centímetro de la parte más profunda que podía alcanzar del cálido interior de Sasuke.

 

— _Sasuke_ , Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... —gimoteaba en un murmullo, como si recitase un mantra.

 

Pronto Naruto perdió la estabilidad de su ritmo y empujaba dentro de Sasuke con una fuerza y precisión aleatorias. Sus gemidos se volvieron ruidosos, desesperados y desacordes. Sus ojos se cerraron y la mandíbula que había mantenido apretada unos segundos antes se soltó cayendo suavemente, dejando que los gemidos y exhalaciones escaparan libremente.

 

Sasuke sostuvo cuidadosamente la mejilla de Naruto en su mano temblorosa mientras sus ojos negros, medio cerrados, observaban embrujados el rostro de su amante. Ofreciendo sus gemidos a modo de recompensa cada vez que las erráticas caderas de Naruto acertaban el punto más placentero de su interior, haciendo temblar su pene ahora completamente mojado.

 

El dedo pulgar de Sasuke se deslizó por el labio húmedo y sensual de Naruto y continuó su caricia hasta dentro de la boca de Naruto, acariciando su lengua con la yema. Sin pensárselo dos veces Naruto lamió el dedo de Sasuke lascivamente y recibió de buen grado los dedos índice y medio cuando Sasuke los intercambió por el pulgar. Naruto cerró sus labios alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke y los chupó lánguidamente, con expresión satisfecha.

 

Pronto los hombros de Sasuke se contorsionaron en un espasmo incontrolable. Su mano escapó de la cálida boca de Naruto para anclar sus dedos a las sábanas. Los talones de sus pies clavados en el colchón, los dedos de los mismos apretados y enroscados, las piernas tensas. Un último gemido gutural escapó tímido de sus labios mientras su cuello dibujaba un hermoso arco al echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

 

La mano izquierda de Naruto se apresuró a rodear el pene de Sasuke con sus dedos y lo ayudó a eyacular lentamente hasta la última gota de semen, hasta que un suave quejido de Sasuke le indicó que ya no podía soportar más la fricción.

 

Con Sasuke yaciendo inerte en la cama Naruto se vio obligado a cambiar un poco la posición. Arropó a Sasuke entre sus brazos y acarició su cuello con la nariz un par de veces antes de comenzar a besar la zona en la que podía sentir su pulso y reanudar sus embestidas, ahora más relajadas y menos profundas. Pronto Naruto volvió a su mantra, gimiendo el nombre de Sasuke una y otra vez. Finalmente su cuerpo se tensó y sus caderas empujaron una, dos, tres veces más dentro de la calidez de Sasuke hasta que sus testículos se contrajeron y durante un largo minuto su pene vació y vació todo el fluido de su interior en el recto de Sasuke.

 

Durante unos minutos Naruto continuó abrazado a Sasuke, respirando pesadamente en su cuello, tratando de recuperarse de la poderosa y envolvente sensación de éxtasis. Saboreando en secreto el olor de la piel y los largos mechones del pelo de Sasuke que se habían pegado en la zona de su oreja y mandíbula. En contra de sus propios deseos, cuando hubo estabilizado su respiración, decidió moverse para colar una mano entre los cuerpos de ambos y ayudar a sus caderas a extraer su pene, totalmente inútil ahora pero que se negaba a caer flácido aún, del cuerpo de Sasuke. Con gran fuerza de voluntad incorporó el peso de todo su cuerpo con las manos para besar la comisura de los labios de Sasuke muy suavemente una sola vez y entonces se bajó de la cama.

 

Demasiado cansado para buscar sus pantuflas, que estaban al otro lado de la cama de todos modos, recogió del suelo la toalla que había usado antes y se acercó a la parte inferior de la cama para buscar algún lugar entre las piernas ahora estiradas de Sasuke en el que sentarse. Dobló la espalda para depositar un pequeño beso en una de las rodillas y entonces levantó la otra. Durante unos segundos observó complacido el nuevo color del ano de Sasuke, ahora tan blando y sensible, y el espeso semen que se había ido escapando de dentro del agujero. Trató de secar apenas sin apretar todo lo que pudo. Volvió a dejar la pierna de Sasuke sobre la cama y entonces limpió su pálido estómago y muy delicadamente su pene. Finalmente se limpió el suyo y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el baño en el que entró a dejar la toalla sobre la pila de ropa del suelo y a lavarse las manos con jabón. Ya que estaba allí cerró la ventanita y al salir cerró la puerta tras de sí.

 

La imagen de Sasuke desparramado sobre las sábanas y las almohadas, aún inerte y con los ojos cerrados lo detuvo un instante. Bajó la vista hasta sus pies y apretó los dientes. Ésta era la última vez que aceptaría que Sasuke llegase a casa así de exhausto. No importaba como se pusieran los demás, al día siguiente iba a insistir y luchar con uñas y dientes con quién hiciese falta por la aprobación de su ley.

 

Inspiró aire y lo exhaló, tragando la súbita rabia que había sentido y recuperando esa sensación apacible que desprendía y le pegaba Sasuke al yacer cómodo, relajado y a salvo en la cama del piso que compartía con Naruto. A paso ligero fue a la cocina, llenó un vaso de agua grande, tomó un par de sorbos y volvió junto a Sasuke.

 

—Sasuke, despierta, Sasuke —dijo en voz baja mientras sacudía su hombro con gentileza.

 

Sasuke frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos despacio.

 

—Te he traído un poco de agua. ¿Quieres? —ofreció con una sonrisa.

 

Sasuke asintió y se medio incorporó con dificultades. Naruto se sentó a su lado en la cama y le ayudó a sentarse, abrazando su espalda para mantenerle erguido mientras Sasuke cogía el vaso y daba un pequeño sorbito. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta.

 

—No me trates como a un inválido —musitó con reproche en la mirada.

 

Naruto no pudo evitar reír con buen humor.

 

—Nah. Eso nunca, Sasuke —su otra mano se acercó al rostro de Sasuke y retiró un mechón de pelo negro que caía sobre su ojo izquierdo, colocándolo tras su oreja—. Te estoy mimando porque te adoro. Solo eso.

 

Sasuke gruñó pero no dijo nada más. Tras unos cuantos sorbos más le devolvió el vaso a Naruto quien lo depositó sobre la atestada mesita de noche.

 

—Si mojas ese rollo con agua te mato —advirtió Sasuke.

 

—Oh, Sasuke, ¿no puedes esperar a que sea mañana por la mañana para enfadarte conmigo por cosas que _aún_ no he hecho? —se quejó Naruto.

 

La respuesta fue uno de los clásicos “Hn” de Sasuke. Algo era algo.

 

Cuando Naruto apartó el brazo que sostenía a Sasuke éste se recostó enseguida mientras Naruto recuperaba las sábanas y mantas que había apartado descuidadamente antes y las volvía a colocar sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke. Rodeó la cama y se metió bajo las mantas él también, acercándose todo lo que pudo al cuerpo cálido de Sasuke. Sus ojos clavados en el perfil de Sasuke quien trataba de recolocar su almohada sin levantar la cabeza de encima. Cuando pareció estar satisfecho, tal vez resignado, desvió la mirada hasta los ojos de Naruto y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces extendió su brazo y Naruto se apresuró a acomodarse en el espacio vital de Sasuke, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, dejándose abrazar satisfecho.

 

—Siento haberte cansado aún más —susurró Naruto—. Mañana por la mañana podrás dormir hasta tarde. Te despertaré cuando vuelva a buscarte a la hora de comer, ¿vale?

 

Sasuke asintió con un leve sonido. Sus párpados cayeron solos sobre sus ojos. Naruto sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras subía un poco más la sábana para cubrir los hombros de Sasuke y posó la mano sobre su corazón. Escuchar los acompasados latidos de la vida de Sasuke a través de su mano lo arrastró hacia el mundo de los sueños, esta noche, por fin, lleno de paz y calidez.

 

Mañana la vida continuaría y Naruto se enfrentaría a una dura jornada de trabajo. Sasuke se enfrentaría a un día de calma solitaria y lucha con sus propios demonios. Pero en ese mismo instante nada de aquello importaba porque tras largas noches de soledad y anhelo, hoy estaban durmiendo juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro, compartiendo el mismo espacio, el mismo aire, las mismas sábanas y un mismo sentimiento.


End file.
